FAIRY TAIL GX 2
by Ashiya-chan123456
Summary: Aya Bernardotte y su hermana mayor Anniken Bernardotte nuestras duelistas de la academia de duelos, van de viaje de vacaciones a la cuidad de Magnolia y se encuentran a nuestros famosos principales Natsu, Happy, Gray y Erza. Comenzaran una amistad con las dos suecas... veanlo descubranlo que Aya y Natsu tendran un gran lazo de amistad.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Dragon y la Hada Princesa **

_Yace hace años, una chica cabello pelirrojo de 17 años que proviene del pais de suecia y es una princesa del imperio Bernardotte. Nuevamente salio de casa en esta ocasion se fue con su hermana mayor de cabello rubio y de edad 20 años que en estos momentos ellas dos se dirigian a la cuidad Mangnolia, ya que estaban de vacaciones no les vendrian mal un gran viaje ademas no son solo princesas sino que tambien son los duelistas de una isla que se hace llamar: La academia de duelos, llegaron a la cuidad pero la gente la observaban ya que no era de este lugar y la pelirroja se puso tan nerviosa agarraba la blusa de su hermana mayor._

_Se escuchaba de pronto una gran explosion que provienia mas alla de la cuidad y la hermana mayor de la pelirroja junto con ella fueron para el lugar y cayo encima de la pelirroja, un chico de su misma edad de cabello pelirosa. _

—¡Aya, Estas bien!—grito la rubia

_La Pelirroja no respondio, porque sorprendida y su boca estaba como cerrada mientras que el chico de pelirosa reacciona que estaba encima de una chica pelirroja y pidio disculpa a lo que se levantaba y la ayudaba a levantarse. _

—¡De verdad lo siento!—decia el pelirosa, agachando la cabeza cada rato para poder ser perdonado por el accidente que habia ocurrido.

—No se—fue interrumpida por la rubia, y al parecer estaba con un gesto de fastidiada y molesta con el pelirosa.

—¡Debes disculparte no solo con mi hermana, sino que tambien conmigo!—su manera de hablar era tan tenebroso, que el pelirosa obedece lo que le ordeno la rubia.

_Aya, la chica pelirroja daba un suspiro y cruzaba los brazos ya que esto pasaba siempre cuando alguien molestaba a ella o cualquier que le hagan daño a su persona preciada y esta vez es su hermana menor a pesar de todo ella quiere mucho a su hermana menor. _

—Anniken debes dejarlo, el ya se disculpo no debes ser tan dura con el—le hablo con tanto miedo hacia su hermana mayor con ese genio que nadie puede escapar si ella esta asi y le dio una solucion a esto con una sola mentira bastaba nada mas.—¿Estas bien?

—Si gracias, este...—dijo el pelirosa tartamudea al ver una chica de pelirroja tan amable mas que su mejor amiga desaparecida Lissana.

—Aya Bernardotte—le hizo saber su nombre con una dulzura sonrisa que le hacia al chico pelirosa y le pregunto.—¿Y el tuyo?

—N-Natsu Dragneel—tartamudeo con tanto nerviosismo al responder y decir su nombre con tanta formalidad.

_Como observaba la joven rubia, que el chico pelirosa estaba siendo gentil con su hermana menor y lo dejo en paz por lo menos por esta vez y se oye un grito mediante de una joven pelirroja que tiene la misma edad de la joven rubia, se miraban frente a frente las dos jovenes. _

—¿Quien eres?—preguntaron al mismo unisono que se escuchaba con la misma voz y eran identicas las dos jovenes.

—_Natsu-kun, ¿Quien es ella? es tan hermosa..._—le hablo con tanta confianza al chico pelirosa y preguntaba sobre la joven pelirrosa que tiene un fisico como el de su hermana mayor y su manera de ser era identico a Anniken le parecio muy hermosa.

—_Pues ella es mi amiga Erza scarlet y da mucho miedo_—dijo, Natsu con solo hablarle por el oido estando murmurando entre ellos dos y no se den cuenta la emperatriz y la titania ,temblaba de miedo ya que su amiga titania era peligrosa.

—_Entiendo, Natsu-kun entonces mi hermana y ella se pueden llevar bien_—Sonrio la chica pelirroja, que observaban como se presentaban con formalidad y se hicieron amigas tan facilmente y se dieron cuenta de ello que estaban murmurando su amigo salamander y su hermana hada.

—¡Ustedes que andan murmurando tanto!—gritaban al mismo unisono, la joven titania y la joven emperatriz con solo oir aquel grito por parte de Anniken y Erza.

—¡N-Nada!—se asustaron con por las actitud peligrosas de ellas que hasta deseaban que alguien los ayude con estas chicas que daban tanto miedo.

_De pronto un minino azul y un chico de cabello azulado oscuro que tenia puesto solamente ropa interior y estaba casi semidesnudo, al parecer era habito de el quitarse la ropa. aparecian en busca de Natsu y Erza que era extraño que no volvia tan rapido. _

—¡Natsu!—grito, el minimo azul preocupado por su amigo pelirosa.

—¡Erza! ¿Que hacias?—grito, el chico de peli azulado a su amiga peligrosa que tiene su nombre de Erza y le preguntaba por la que andaba hablando con la joven rubia de su edad y habia otra chica a lado de rival Natsu Dragneel ¿Acaso era su imaginacion, pero creia que la conoce o la habia visto en algun lado? y comenzaba a mirarla con tanta curiosidad, La sueca pelirroja se asusto por un momento.—Oye, Flamitas ¿Quien es ella?

—¡Tu Pervertido! ¿Ah? Ella es Ana—se molesto con el chico de hilo y dijo, Natsu señalo a la chica pelirroja y por el momento su gesto de susto cambio a enojo por lo que dijo el pelirosa.

—¡Soy Aya!—grito, la pelirroja con un gesto de enojo que hasta quiso golpearlo y hiso recordar que ese no era su nombre y incluso este pelirosa se parecia a su amigo Judai Yuki, Aunque Gray al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja se quedo sorprendido y ver una vez a la princesa hada en frente de el.

—¿Que te sucede, Gray?—pregunto, Erza.

—Nada, solo que creo que conozco a esa chica—dijo, Gray con tan solo mirarla y que le parezca raro que la viera nuevamente.

—Entiendo

—¿Que pasa, Erza?—pregunto, Anniken.

—Gray dice que conoce a tu hermana—responde, Erza con tanta seriedad al tema.

—¿a la Mensa? ¿Estas seguro?—su rostro mostro confusion, y le pregunto a Gray que no se estara hablando de otra chica.

—No, es la Aya que conozco y disculpa por no presentarme soy Gray Fullbuster—dijo, Gray con tanta seriedad al tema tambien y agachaba la cabeza disculpandose con la joven rubia se presento con formalidad.

—Lo se Erza me conto todo, acerca de que son magos de un gremio llamado Fairy tail y acerca de sus amistades con ustedes—decia con tanta seriedad, la joven rubia mirandolo muy atentamente al chico de hielo y continua.—Yo le conte sobre mi vida en la Academia de duelos, Es una escuela dedicada a nosotros los duelistas para entrenar un nivel profesional para que podamos entrar de forma ideal a la Liga profesional y le conte acerca de mis amistades.

—Aya es una duelista tambien, entonces deben estar en cursos diferentes ¿verdad?—dijo, Erza junto a la conversacion con Gray y Anniken incluso Happy, Natsu y Aya no podian entender a lo que hablaban.

_Como la Chica pelirroja supo que su hermana mayor hablaba con Erza y Gray de algo tan importante, Mientras que ella estaba golpeando con tanta fuerza identica a la de Erza Aunque Natsu le gritaba a Aya y Aya hacia lo mismo daban miradas con odio , y Happy solo miraba aquella escena de Natsu y Aya se peleaban asi._

—¡Pensaba que eras Alguien amable pero veo que no!—gritaba, Aya con tanto gesto de enfado con el pelirosa.

—¡Yo tambien pensaba que era una chica y pareces un marimacho!—grito, Natsu con gesto de enfado con la pelirroja y no podia dejar mirarla con mucho odio.

—¡¿Marimacho?!—al escuchar esas palabras por parte del pelirosa, Aya se enfado aun mas y lo pensaba a golpear pero lo que hizo fue que cachetearlo que recibio el pelirosa por parte de la pelirrosa y se fue corriendo enfadada que tambien sus lagrimas de caer en ese instante.

_Erza, Anniken y Gray Observaron lo ocurrido, y a Natsu no le importo mientras voltea esta Anniken y Erza con miradas asesinas que lo asusto al pelirosa. _

—¡Natsu Dragneel, Tu deberias pedirle disculpas a Aya!—dijo, Anniken totalmente enfadada y quiso golpearlo incluso Erza tambien queria hacer eso.

—¡Natsu, lo que dice es verdad debes disculparte con Aya! ¡Ademas ella es una chica no es un chico!—con solo oir los grandes gritos de la Titania, el pelirosa corrio lo mas que pudo y fue a disculparse con la pelirroja.

_Natsu salio en buscar a Aya, ademas no podia estar tan lejos ya que no conocia para nada esta cuidad. Mientras que Happy le conto todo lo que le paso por la que razon Aya se enfado con Natsu e ocurrio aquello. _

—Ese Flamita es un verdadero tonto...—suspiro, Gray y le molesto un poco que su rival salamander no deberia ser asi con una chica. **(NA: ¡¿DESDE CUANDO GRAY SABE ALGO COMO ESO?! UFFF! ¡BUENO SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA! XD)**

—Aunque antes habia ocurrido algo similar—dijo, Anniken se acordaba que el mismo comportamiento de Aya paso tambien hace un año atras.

—¿A que te refieres, Anniken?—pregunto Erza en tanto Gray solo escuchaba lo que decia la Emperatriz o la Titania.

—El comportamiento de Aya...—Hablo de ello y continua—fue hace un año que Ella se peleo asi mismo con su mejor amigo Judai Yuki.—la Titania y el chico de hielo escuchaban atentamente a lo que les contaba la emperatriz, comenzaba a recordar.

**Flash Back**

_Anniken Pov _

_Mi Hermana Aya Bernardotte, como siempre Leeyendo libros o eso lo que le pasaba haciendo cada vez que la observaba Y no solo eso cada momento de su tiermpo libre se la pasaba con el Tonto de Judai y con el pequeño de Sho. Yo ya sabia que ella estaba en esta Academia y esos dos tenian bastante tiempo que se hicieron muy amigos intimos, pero lo que no me esperaba que El Tonto de Judai y la Mensa de Aya se hayan peleado. Es extraño de Judai pelearse con una chica, la Razon era muy tonta. _

—Sho, ¿Que pasa aqui?—pregunte, con tanta certeza observandolos que no se miraban ni siquiera a la cara.

—Pues veras que sin haber notado Aniki le dijo a Aya que "Le parece mas confiable hablar con ella ,Porque parece la forma de hablar de un chico" eso dijo Aya no lo tolero y le da una cachetada en la mejilla, y Ahi comenzaron a discutir...Aunque pienso que es la primera vez se que Aniki discute con ella—responde, Sho el pequeñin de peli celeste y me comenzaba a explicar el motivo de la pelea de Aya y Judai.

—Esos dos parecen Marido y Mujer peleando por eso—exhale,con tanto cansancio ya que no estaba de buenas para soportar este tipo de discusiones amorosas o eso lo que yo pensaba y esos dos bobos escucharon ese comentario por parte mia.

—¡Anni-nee No estoy casada con este Terco!—exalto, Aya con tanto que estaba Harta de mi comentario que le parecio estupido, Judai comenzaba a ignorarla por un momento y de verdad esos dos estaban peleados.

—_Tengo que yo mismo arreglarlo_—exhale, y estaba en mis pensamientos en que deberia arreglar esta discusion y me lleve a Judai para conversar a otro lado, el Tonto de Judai se turbo por haberme visto que lo tomaba de la mano para llevarmelo a conversar con el, antes de que me fuera le anuncie al pequeño Sho.—¡Sho tu debes quedarte aqui, tienes que cuidar de Aya que es muy terca!

—Esta bien—Asintio la cabeza, Sho.

_Mientras que Yo me fui con Judai, y cuando solte su mano con enfado. _

—¿Que te pasa, Anniken?—pregunto, Judai su confusion se turbaba mas.

—Quiero saber, Judai sobre tu Discusion con Aya—Responde, Anniken con tono tan seria.

—Ah eso...—lo decia sin ningun interes, por primera vez habia visto a Judai tan enfadado y frio es algo inusual de el.

—Veo que tu Novia Aya te ha gritado de esa manera—Bufe con un guiñada en el ojos a Judai, Como Sho le habia explicado a Judai el Significado de Novio e Novia ya lo sabia perfectamente a lo que me referia.

—Aya no es mi Novia—dijo, Judai algo ruborizado por el comentario que venia por parte mia y que Lindo se lo ve tan rojo mirandolo diria que ese tonto de Judai esta enamorado de mi hermana y todavia no se da cuenta de eso.

—Entonces, ¿Que es para ti?—pregunte, con tanta certeza y mirando a Judai que hasta me le burlaba.

—M-M-M-Mi Amiga—Tartamudeaba con tanta verguenza, el pobre de Judai no notaba que se esta enamorando de su mejor amiga.

—¡Anda ve y dile que lo sentias!—grite, con solo oirlo Judai salio corriendo con prisa y a buscar a Aya ya que estaba cerca por el dormitorio Rojo.

_Despues de haber Exhalado tanto me puse mas tranquila, que al fin se va arreglar las cosas entre ellos dos...y al regresar vi que Mi hermana andaba mas tranquila y Judai trataba de hablar con ella. _

—Judai, ¿Quieres hablarme de algo?—pregunto, Aya la Mensa con tono frio, que no sabe que ese Tonto de Judai se quiere disculpar contigo.

—Bueno yo...—hacia todo lo posible de hablar con ella ser mas amable como siempre lo hace.—_Debe estar enojada conmigo por lo que dije debo pedirle disculpas!_—En sus pensamientos estaba tan aturdido y se decidio que le aclarara.—¡Aya, de verdad Lo siento! yo no quise decir eso...tu no eres un chico, realmente eres una chica que aprecio mucho.

_Con Solo escuchar esas palabras tan dulce por parte de Judai, a mi me parecio conmovedor ya que Aya se ruborizo mucho al escuchar sus palabras y con una sonrisa con la mano le quiere dar pase de amigo y Judai le corresponde a eso sonrien juntos como grandes tontos amigos. _

_Pov Anniken Terminado _

**Fin Flash Back**

—¿Eso fue todo?—preguntaron, Erza y Gray al mismo unisono sorprendidos con la historia que les contaba la Emperatriz.

—Si—Responde con solo decir eso, Anniken y Cayeron al suelo tanto la Titania y el Chico de Hielo, de pronto su telefono movil comienza a sonar y contesta era su padre.—Hola, Padre ¿Que sucede?

—¡Tu y Aya necesitan volver a casa, es una Orden porque su Abuela vendra de visita!—grito, El padre de la Titania y de la Hada Princesa con darle ordenes a sus hijas princesas ademas el es el Rey del Imperio Bernardotte tenia que obedecerlo quieran o no.

—¿Debo ir, Por que la Abuela viene y obedecerte?—pregunto, Anniken de mala gana estaba harta que la traten como princesa que deben estar encerradas.

—¡Anniken, debes obedecerme y es por el bien de los Bernardotte!—grito, el padre de la Titania y de la Hada Princesa con solo eso Anniken no tenia mas remedio que obedecer y le dijo que ella ira lo cerro el telefono tan frustrada.

—¿Que pasa Anniken?—pregunto, Erza.

—Nada, Solo que mi padre molesta y debo irme para obedecer las ordenes de mis padres y no tengo opcion—decia con sonrisa de tristeza.

—Debemos ir a donde fui Natsu a Buscar a Aya—Recordo, Gray a la Titania y a La Emperatriz.

_Mientras tanto que Natsu no encontraba a Aya, se la pasaba buscandola hasta que la encuentra escondida por unos arbustos, y la saco de ahi mientras ella protestaba. _

—¡Dejame, Natsu!—reprocha, Aya con tanto su enfado se habia ido por completo y el pelirosa la suelta dejandola en el suelo.—¿Que haces aqui, Natsu?

—Vine a buscarte es todo porque tu hermana me lo pidio—lo decia sin interes haciendo muecas molestas.

—Bueno es de esperarse, ademas eres igual que Judai...—Sonrie con tristeza, Aya salia lagrimas en sus ojos y ahi viene la debilidad de Natsu ver a una chica Llorar.

—¿No estaras enamorada de el?—pregunto, Natsu con solo eso la pelirroja quedo en impacto y dio en el grano.

—Si Algo asi, Aunque no le corresponde a mis sentimientos—decia sin interes y caian mas lagrimas de su rostro y comenzaba a llorar del dolor en su corazon.

—No Llores—la toma de la mano, y la abraza con ternura le mencione con un grito fuerte el chico pelirosa—¡Yo se que no estaras sola, para eso estan los amigos!

_Con esas palabras cautivo el corazon de la chica pelirroja y ella se secaba sus lagrimas y sonrie tambien Natsu sonrie en frente de ella es la manera de que el se disculpa con ella y observaron aquella escena tan conmovedora y empezo Happy con sus gestos molestos de siempre de molestar a todos. _

—Aya, Vamonos—dijo, Anniken llevandosela de la mano.

—¿A donde?—pregunto, Aya con tanta curiosidad.

—A Casa

—¿Por que?—Pregunto, Aya.

—Papa nos dio la orden de ir a casa—con esa ultima palabra, Anniken dijo.

—Esta bien, pero debemos despedirnos de Erza, Gray, Natsu y Happy...—decia, Aya con mirada de un minimo tan tierno y Anniken no lo toleraba esas miraditas de su hermana menor y exhale.

—De Acuerdo—exhalio, con una sonrisa que le hacia a su hermana menor Aya, y se despedia junto con Aya de sus nuevos amigos que conocieron apenas hoy pero con una sonrisa que les daba a los cuatro—Bueno, Erza y Chicos espero volver a verlos algun dia Adios.

—Si Algun dia nos volveremos a ver, Adios Aya y Anniken—Dijo, Erza devolviendo una sonrisa a su nueva amiga que conocio apenas hoy.

—¡Adios Anniken y Aya!—gritaban al mismo unisono Natsu, Gray y Happy con lagrimitas en sus ojos sollozos.

—¡Adios, Erza eres mi segunda idolo a seguir! ¡Adios, Happy! Gray, A pesar de que no me acuerde de ti pero ahora me acordare de ti por siempre ¡y a ti Natsu gracias por ese consejo que me diste, A pesar de todo me acordare de todos ustedes y ademas Fairy tail estara en mi corazon, Adios los extrañare!—dijo, Aya con lagrimas en sus ojos sollozos y los abrazaba con tanta alegria, asi mismo Natsu y Happy hicieron con Aya y Anniken Abrazarlas con mucha Alegria.

_Aya y Anniken con alzadas las manos se despedian, y lagrimas en sus ojos aquellos magos conocieron a las duelistas de la academia de duelos. _

—Jamas olvidaremos a Anniken y Aya—dijo, Erza con sonrisa tan calida que les brindaba a sus dos amigos dragneel y fullbuster, el chico de hielo e chico de fuego asintieron la cabeza con una sonrisa que le devolvian a la Titania junto con el minimo azul con alas.

_Siguieron su camino los magos, Natsu se puso a estar en sus pensamientos por la chica pelirroja._

—Aya—dijo, Natsu mirando al cielo se puso a estar en sus pensamientos—_Gracias por tu Amabilidad, Aya Bernardotte jamas me olvidare de ti mi querida amiga no quise decir Princesa Hada..._

_Aquellas chicas duelistas fueron capaces de conocer a los magos de fairy tail, y Aya se le tuvo una idea grandisima con todo lo que paso que le conversaba a su hermana mayor._

—Anni-nee, escribire una novela acerca del Dragon y la Hada Princesa—Anuncio, Aya con tanta alegria.

—Me parece muy bien, Yo te ayudare con las ideas—dijo, Anniken con certeza que la ayudara con la novela que escribira por todo lo que paso el dia hoy que fue increible.

—Gracias, Anni-nee—la hermana menor Aya, Agradece a su hermana mayor la emperatriz con guiño el ojo y se puso estar en sus pensamientos—_Jamas olvidare tus palabras Natsu Dragneel, te tendre en mi corazon mi querido Amigo no quise decir Principe Dragon..._


End file.
